Victory
by onelight
Summary: Grief and a mistaken identity manages to destroy Bonnie Bennett's life. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**My fanfic was inspired by both Vampire Diaries and a Thai drama called Jam Loey Rak. When I first watched Jam Loey Rak, I couldn't help but think of our favorite characters from Vampire Diaries, and how well they would fit into that story. This is my attempt to do so, and if you like it, please give the original story, Jam Loey Rak a try. Oh, and this story is also similar to another story I have in another fandom. But I wanted to see how it works here. This is just experimental. I wanna see if anyone likes this and wants to see more of it, if so, I'll continue.**

Damon stopped letting the summer breeze fly past him, he let a few strands of dark hair fall into his face. The smell of sea water drifted up his nostrils tingling his senses.

He let out a soft smile not usually seen from the stoic businessman, but being away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Damon was out for his afternoon jog one of the few things he found enjoyable anymore. There were very few things. Every afternoon he would jog down the coast of his private beach on his private island, and bask in the solitude. Damon loved to work and make money, hell he loved very little more, but getting away always made him feel at ease. Happy.

Damon owned a couple Hotels and diamond mines, but his main suppler of his wealth was the restaurants and rel estate companies.

At the young age of nineteen he had inherited everything from his parents, including becoming full guardian of his baby brother who had only been twelve at the time. Six years later and everything was finally the way Damon wanted them too be.

His business were successful and his brother Stefan was doing well in college.

Damon, taking his towel from around his neck, he began his journey back to his home. A large mansion, sitting snuggling on the edge of a steep cliff that plunged directly into the ocean. After reaching his home he went into his kitchen and turned on the tap he searched around for a clean glass finding none he cursed his brother for not washing the dishes like he had asked him too. Stupid kids.

He found an old 'World's Best Big Brother' mug in the back of one of the cabinets and used it. He started to take a drink from it when a loud bang and glass shattering made the cup slip from his fingers shattering to the floor. Looking around, confused upon hearing the sudden sound, which had sounded like it came from his brother's part of the house.

Having a bad feeling creeping to the center of his gut, Damon with slowly went towards his brother's art studio. At the door he could smell burning paper he reached for the door handle turning it slowly.

His voice had caught itself in the middle of his throat upon opening the bedroom door and caught sight of his brother slipping off the edge of his window. The window that faced the cliff. The one no one would be stupid enough to jump out off because it meant a steep 200 foot drop. But whatever had stopped his voice had not stopped his body as he ran towards his brother, reaching out to stop him. But his brother was already gone, before he even made it to the window, nearly sending himself over the ledge. He stared down at the crashing waves and rocks below, no sign of his brother.

He found his voice and screamed out his brother's name in horror, his heart dropping and shattering to pieces inside of him.

(V)

Bonnie stared at the pretty pink dress then at the prettier purple dress. She wondered which one her best-friend, Elena, would want to wear to the party.

"Bonnie, its almost time hurry up!" Elena shouted, voice thick with impatience, "please." She tacked on at the end, probably realizing how she sounded.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before she closed her eyes, at a lost, she did a quick any-mini-man i-mo and picked a dress, hoping it would be the one Elena wanted.

Handing the pink dress to her friend who examined it with a thoughtful eyes before throwing her a thankful smile, before heading to the bathroom returning moments later in the pink dress.

"You have the best taste, Bonnie." Elena praised her friend examining herself in the mirror. She reached for the diamond necklace on her dresser and hooked it around her neck.

Bonnie seeing her friend put the necklace on her thoughts went to the person who had given the pretty girl such an expensive present.

"I haven't seen Stefan around in awhile." Bonnie said casually, not wanting to seem too interested. Bonnie knew that Elena had been dating Stefan almost a year. It was strange to go a whole week without seeing the caramel haired boy, who was a college classmate of theirs, sniffing around the girl.

Elena did a careless shrug, but her face was pensive before an annoyed look came over her face "Why?" She asked almost angrily.

Bonnie wisely just shook her head trying to stay out of an argument. It wasn't really any of her business anyway. Elena always did this. Snared a guy, made him fall head over heels in love with her before dumping him for a new guy. Sighing quietly Bonnie wondered what had happened this time.

Elena did a few more thing with makeup before picking up her purse then storming out of the room. Looks like whatever it was it was bad. Bonnie could here her friend's car start up then her angrily tires squealing go down the street.

Bonnie shook her head. She loved her best-friend but she wasn't the easiest person to get along with. The world revolved around Elena She was always getting into trouble even though she meant well. Bonnie owed Elena and her family, however, for taking her in after her father was murdered and her mother refused to take custody of her.

Elena's family was great, took her in when she was eleven and was currently paying for her to go to college.

Leaving her foster-sister's room, she only hoped Elena hadn't hurt Stefan too badly.

(V)

Damon, dressed in all black, entered his brother's art studio. Five days after his brother's suicide and after the search for his body was called off, he finally scrounged up enough courage to find out why. Why his brother had done what he did. Why was the only family he had left felt compelled to leave him alone. Most of his things were burned but a couple of his brother's paintings remained. His brother had went crazy on the room apparently.

Seeing a open book on his brother's desk he went towards it snatching it up – his brother's journal. There were only a few words on the page.

 _If you don't want me anymore Elena my life isn't worth living. I cannot bare the idea of living with you not in my life, so I won't._

Damon flipped back to the beginning of his brother's journal, sitting down he began to read things he had never had guessed about his brother. A part of his life he had hidden from him.

"Little brother" Damon mumbled finishing the book. His hands went to cover his face as the journal hits the ground. "You didn't kill yourself over this girl, did you?" He said to the air, horrified.

Then his hands dropped to his sides, his hands turned into fists. He wished his brother hadn't burned so many things in the room, if only he had left just one picture of this Elena.

Damon picked the book up slamming it hard onto the desk. When he did, a hand drawn picture flew off the desk and onto the floor, landing picture side up.

He bent and picked the picture up. It was a picture of a young woman with long jet black hair, bright green eyes, and light brown skin. Damon was sure this was Elena. His brother always drew pictures of his crushes. Stefan usually drew scenery and nature but when he got a crush he spent time drawing the girl, almost obsessively. His brother must have missed this drawing in his attempt to destroy everything.

The smirk crossed Damon's perfectly shaped lips, one that could only be described as evil.

(V)

Bonnie picked up her purse and checked her cell phone as she hurried out her door, locking it behind her. She waved at the first taxi she saw. She wished she had a car like Elena.

Bonnie relaxed into her seat hoping she wouldn't be late. If the store was sold out of the particular brand of makeup Elena would kill her. Well, guilt her into feeling like an ungrateful house guest and lousy friend.

When the taxi flew pass the turn into the mall Bonnie huffed in annoyance. "You missed the turn."

Bonnie glared at the man. He only glanced at her in the rear view mirror but didn't say a word. Fear began to fill her, realizing something was not right about this. "Let me out!" She shouted suddenly, sitting straight up in her seat.

The man continued to drive, turning onto a less populated road. Officially afraid now, Bonnie dug out her cell phone from her purse, only to have it fly from her hands when the man pressed on the brakes suddenly.

Panicked and in flight mode, Bonnie didn't waste time in reaching for the handle of the door. Bonnie pushed it open frantically and darted out of the car in a mad sprint. In her hast to get away, she hadn't even notice the man making no move to chase after her.

Then she was suddenly pulled back and a damp cloth was pressed to her face. The last thing she remembered seeing was striking blue eyes.

(V)

Damon stared ahead of him, concentrating only on the dirt road he was traveling. He had no remorse for what he had just done. What he was going to do. Seeing the dark haired girl sit up groggily in the back, then look around in his back seat in his review mirror he smiled. They're eyes meet and Bonnie blinked several times.

"What?" She said confused. Seeming to realize what was going on she began to scream.

Scowling Damon slammed on brakes as Bonnie was trying to climb over the seats making her fly backwards.

Getting out of his car, he went to the back yanking Bonnie out of the car. Having a harsh hold on her arms he shook her, to force her attention onto him.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'll kill you right now!" Damon growled out.

Bonnie, too frightened to listen to reason, swung wildly at Damon, knocking his sunglasses from his face. Both of them froze in surprise. One from pure anger because this girl had dared to hit him. The other from the sight of such blue eyes.

Bonnie recovered too late to realize it had been her one fleeting chance to run. Damon's vice grip on her arm returned with more force this time. She winced sharply.

"What do you want from me? If it's money you want get any." Bonnie whimpered, the grip on her arm so tight that the limb went numb. This could not be happening to her. She was not being kidnapped right now.

Damon smirked darkly.

"I don't want your money Elena." Was his response.

Bonnie stared at him in shock and confusion. "Elena? I'm not Elena yo-"

Damon cut in. "Don't try to lie to me Elena." Damon said snapped, expression wild.

He looked her up and down then, his expression made her feel disgusting. "This is the girl my brother fell for? Such a bland looking girl?" Damon asked with a sneer. "You're nothing to write home about, which is why I guess he never mentioned you."

"Brother?" Bonnie asked bewildered. Somehow in the man's face she saw the resemblance, though they didn't even look remotely similar. "You're Stefan's brother?"

Damon expression darkened sharply at the girl he had his hold tightening. Bonnie cried out. Damon ignored her. "Thought you weren't Elena?"

Bonnie's mouth opened then closed. "If you're Stefan's brother, why are you doing this? Where is Stefan?"

"Stefan told me to do this, sweetheart." Damon said simply.

Bonnie didn't believe him.

Pushing her towards the car, Damon pushed her into the back again. He tied her legs and arms behind her back. He gagged her then blind folded her before closing the door. "One last warning, sweetheart, if you don't shut the hell up, I'll kill you right now." He warned. "And it'll be as slow and as painful as I can make it.

Bonnie stared at him with wide, wet eyes and struggled but to no use.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews, keep'em coming. Oh, and there's more to what happened to Stefan than what it appears, I can't say a lot right now though. Hehe.**

Elena fell onto her king sized bed phone pressed to her ear she smiled brightly at the ceiling as she listened to the soft male voice on the other end.

"I can't tomorrow, I have a job interview." Elena said ignoring the maid as she came into the room, pretending to pick up stray clothes while glancing nervously at Elena.

Elena rolling her eyes seeing the servant obviously wanting something put her hand over the phone for her friend couldn't hear her. She couldn't talk with the maid around, she was a gossip and told her parents everything. "What is it Mia?" She asked.

Mia avoided meeting Elena eyes wanting to avoid confrontation with the young women. "The gate is still open. I was wonder were is Bonnie?" Mia mumbled softly.

Elena frowned. She hadn't realized that Bonnie wasn't back yet. "I wouldn't have a clue." She paused. "I'm sure she's just hanging out with Caroline or something," she shrugged carelessly. "Bonnie's a grown woman, she can be gone for a couple hours without having to call in the military."

Mia nodded nervously before quickly backing out of the room. Elena watched her leave, still frowning. "Bonnie's not home yet?" She asked herself almost worried, then she remembered the handsome man on the other end of the phone.

"Ah Elijah!" She said relived to hear the voice on the other end of the phone. "Sorry about that, what were you saying about the party." She smiled.

(V)

Damon walked towards his brother's grave, each step he took added another weight to his stomach. He visited the sight everyday, at was the least he could do. It was something he just could not get used to, it was something he shouldn't have to get use too. Stopping in front of the grave he looked down upon his brother's name as an invisible hand reached in and squeezed his heart.

"Such a girl," He said through gritted teeth. "You could have done better, Stefan. I still can't believe you took your own life over a woman." Damon glared at the grave and shook his head. He closed his eyes for a second and swallowed thickly.

He didn't have a body but he had placed his brother's grave on they're private island at his favorite spot were the sun always set, close to the shore, near the forest.

"How was that fair to me, you little shit head?" Damon said angrily at the grave. His whole body shook with anger, anger he wanted to release. Then he stopped, quite suddenly.

"Don't worry brother, I will get your revenge." He said softly. "I will make sure its possible for you to rest in peaces."

"Help! Help! Someone help me, please." Damon head snapped up and in the direction of the shouts. He snorted, lips twitching up in a grin.

He guessed his guest had finally awakened.

(V)

Bonnie, still bound and now blind folded, rolled from her place on the bed onto the floor painfully. Upon remembering her predicament, she had started screaming for help. Hoping someone would come to her rescue. A loud smash made her flinch and look up, moving her head around blindly.

"Help! Help!" Damon mocked pulling Bonnie to her feet yanking her blind fold away.

Bonnie blinked at the sudden brightness, disoriented. Recovering, she glared at the man who's painful hold on her arm was digging into the bruises he had already left there. She held in a groan.

"Look around you Elena!" Damon shouted, spreading out his arm to showcase what was around them. "Who's going to help you? Your in a hut in the middle of my island. No one is going to help you."

"I've told you, already. I am not Elena!" Bonnie shouted at him. He only laughed. Frustrated, Bonnie looked around the horrible hut with it's large, flimsy walls. It seemed to be made of twigs and mud.

"Don't try that again Elena. I am not my brother, I will not be fooled by deceitful whores like you! I'm hip to the game." Damon pushed Bonnie back onto the bed roughly.

Bonnie stared at him in shock. How could he dare make such a stupid mistake. He really seemed to think she was Elena. "Is Stefan here? Take me to him he will tell you who I am." Bonnie tried to reason.

Damon remained quiet, staring at Bonnie. A muscle in his jaw jumped.

Bonnie huffed. "Why won't you speak? Take me to Stefan!"She yelled at him. "Who in the hell are you anyway?"

Damon bringing out a small razor from his back pocket and walked towards Bonnie who backed away as far as she could.

Reaching passed the scared girl, Damon cut her bindings only to chain her leg to a wooden post in the room. He began to leave, wordlessly.

Bonnie started to follow only to realize the chain stopped her at the door. Her fearfulness rose. "You can't do this to me! This is illegal." She screamed, staring at the chain in horror before looking back up at him. "You can not hold me prisoner !"

Damon whirled around her so fast Bonnie almost took a step back. His face twisted with so much fury and madness that her blood froze.

"Newsflash, Elena, you are who I say you are. You are my prisoner and there's nothing you can do about it." He sneered. Bonnie did take a step back this time.

She swallowed the sudden fear blooming inside her. "I'm beg you, please." She started out and lowered her guard, "let me go."

Damon only glared at her for a moment before smirking widely. He turned and walked away.

(V)

"Are you serious? Bonnie really isn't back yet?" Elena asked Mia.

Mia nodded, looking worried. Bonnie was a sweet girl. She didn't go out very often, let alone stay out all night.

Elena brows creased slightly as she thought but the thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"We are back!" Her parents shouted coming into the room.

Getting up she hugged her parents. "How was France?" She asked giving her mother a kiss. "How's Jer liking school out there?"

"Wonderful! And he's fine and adjusting well." Kay, Elena's mother, exclaimed with a long sigh. "We brought you many gifts." Kay pulled her daughter down to sit with her on the couch.

"How were things while we were gone?" Grayson, Elena's father asked sitting across from them.

Elena smiled brightly, "Fine, everything was fine. Bonnie took care of everything, she's so responsible."

"Speaking of Bonnie, is she around?" Grayson asked.

"Um well," Elena stumbled over her words. She couldn't tell her parents she had no idea, what if Bonnie was simply spending time with that Kai guy who was sweet on her. She didn't want to get her friend into trouble. Plus, she had no doubt her parents wouldn't be happy about her not realizing her foster sister was gone all night. "She went to see her mother suddenly, she seemed upset about something." Elena lied ignoring the look Mia threw her.

"That girl has been getting int a lot of trouble lately." Kay shook her head. "What on earth is going on with her? I'm worried, but her behavior as of recently is disrespectful. Our family has a reputation to up hold. " Technically, all of the troubles Bonnie had gotten into were actually Elena's, Bonnie had just taken the fall for her.

Grayson frowned worriedly. "She can go see her mother. Besides she obviously spoke to Elena about it. Maybe talking to Abby will help her through whatever she's going through right now."

Kay frowned at her husband he always took Bonnie's side and excused her bad behavior.

(V)

Once again, Damon found himself staring down onto his brother's grave a day later. His anger had risen with the sun with another day. Damon hated the amount of rage that swirled around inside of him lately. It was all her fault. He wanted Elena to suffer for the life she had destroyed. He wanted her to suffer. He needed her to suffer to give him peace.

"Today," He told the grave, voice full of promise, "today I will make her pay."

The sound of Bonnie screaming only fueled his rage. He growled and made his way back to the hut he kept her at.

Arriving upon the hut, he found one of his workers, Felipe, a skinny, little man, picking up a spider from the screaming girls leg.

"I see you found her dinner, Felipe." Damon strutted forward, arms crossed over his sweaty, white shirt.

The mute man nodded happily.

Bonnie made a disgusted face "You're going eat that thing? Because I'm not going to eat it." She looked at him as if he were crazy.

Damon glared at her, annoyance clear. "You assume I'll offer you something else to eat? When you're starving you'll be more then thankful for a little creepy-crawly creature." He motioned for Felipe to leave with a dismissive wave of his hand. "That is why you were screaming?" He motioned to the retreating Felipe, expression condescending. He shrugged after a moment, "I suppose knowing my little toy's weakness is good. I think I might put twenty more in here, just to make you feel at home," he smirked.

"You better not," Bonnie warned, voice strong, eyes hard. "You're making a mistake."

Damon raised a eye brow, obviously asking what could she do to stop him. He moved forward and unchained the chain from the post. He pulled at it, forcing her to move.

Bonnie winced when the chain pinched her ankle, the metal digging into her flesh. "Ouch!" She quickly said. "It hurts! Stop."

Ignoring the wincing girl, Damon also took a tight hold onto her wrist when she lagged behind and began to drag her through the forest and towards the beach.

"It hurts," Bonnie winced trying to get Damon to stop. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"A pet needs exercise" Was his simple, demeaning answer.

Unable to take anymore of the pinching of her flesh, Bonnie simply stopped, refusing to move any further. They stopped on the beach, near the crashing waves. "You can't do this!" She repeated for what felt as if it were the millionth time.

Once again, as quick as lighting, Damon had turned on her, expression dangerous.

"I _will_ make you pay. You deserve everything I'm going to do. You deserve to be punished." He growled out.

"What are you vigilante!" she panted, face furious. "Batman? Who are you to say I deserve to be punished? God?"

"Yes!" He shouted back, eyes mad. Bonnie's eyes widened. " I am Lord of this Island. I am king of this castle. I am God here and you are _nothing_. Being lord of this island, I will pass judgment on you right here, right now." He pointed behind Bonnie.

Bonnie turned, her eyes going wide when she saw the pier. Her breath caught in her throat.

"As-Assume you did have the wrong person?" Bonnie said voice low and shaky.

Damon snarled at her like an animal. "Don't think I will let you go over assumptions, Elena. You can't trick me. I'm not anything like the little boys you trick and break," he spat at her with his words. "If I did, however, have the wrong girl." He was beyond sure he didn't. "I would bury you on this island, and do everything in my power to find every girl that looks like you and who's name is Elena."

Bonnie looked at the monster before her "You wouldn't set me free?" She asked subdued.

"No," Was his simple answer. He dragged Bonnie to underneath the pier, pulling her through the water. He chained her chain to one of the posts. She watched him, biting her lip.

Bonnie looked at the water around her, her heart beat increased rapidly with fear. Images of herself of a child almost drowning in the pool at their old house, if it weren't for Elena, coming to her vivid and clear.

Damon, noticing Bonnie's breathing had become labored as her glassy eyes darted over the water in pure fear, smirked. "What are you hydrophobic? Afraid of a little water?"

Shaking his head, he began to walk away, heading back to shore. Then stopped, "oh and don't drown to fast, if I don't make it back in time before the tide rises to high." He smirked darkly. "The water raises really fast on this side of the island."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Check out my other Vampire Diaries stories, Forest For The Trees and Twice A Day, both are Bamon. Anyway, here it is.**

Bonnie squirmed against her bindings as some sea water went into her mouth. The water had already risen past her chest. Bonnie eyes filled with tears was sure she would die here, but she was fine with that as long as it meant saving her best friend from this crazed man.

Bonnie had already came to the decision not to tell the man who the real Elena was. She could tell the man her name was Bonnie and Elena was her friend, but she wouldn't. She owed Elena her life. Elena and her family had saved her in more ways than one throughout the years.

Rising her head, hoping to get a few more gasps of air before she would be completely submerged underwater, she hoped it would be quick. She didn't bother shouting for help anymore, her first ten minutes had been dedicated to that. Now she knew no one would be coming to save her. Closing her eyes she sunk underwater. The sound of splashing water then the feeling of herself being pulled up. Feeling her body hit the sand covered shore made her eyes spring open and her lungs to expand with air.

Damon threw Bonnie onto the sandy beach and watched her cough up water. She gasped for air and shuttered on her hands and knees.

"You didn't think I would let you die this easily did you, Elena?" Damon gritted out taking the still coughing girl and pulling her to her feet.

Bonnie mustered up the best glare she could manage and directed it at Damon, trying to keep her pride she refused to answer him. Instead she ripped her arm from his hands and began to walk away from him. He yanked her back roughly.

"Don't walk away when I'm speaking to you, or I'll-" Damon started only for Bonnie to cut him off.

"Are you'll what?" Bonnie interrupted. "Huh, what will you do to me? Kill me? Just do it now! Get it over with, you nut job." Bonnie eyes with flashed darkly, furious, and Damon almost took a step back. Getting over the small amount of shock he felt, he narrowed his eyes at Bonnie.

Shaking his head "Killing you would be to easy Elena! I'd rather make you suffer." He said putting so much malice and hate in the word Elena it made Bonnie cringe.

Taking her arm again, he began dragging her back to her hut in the woods. Once there, he chained her back to the post in the room.

"Those are yours," He pointed to a pile of clothes. "Change into them out of the wet ones." Damon said.

Bonnie defiantly sat on the bed and crossed her arms, not even bothering to look at the clothing. Bonnie waited for Damon to leave, fuming silently and soaking wet. When he didn't, she glanced back at him to see he still stared at her in that creepy way of his.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Bonnie snapped.

"When you change your clothes I will." Damon answered with a careless shrug.

Bonnie turned to look at him now, brows furrowed. "I am not changing my clothes in front of you." She deadpanned.

"You will do as I tell you." Damon spoke lowly, his patience with the girl decreasing with each passing second. Then he smirked, "unless you want me change them for you?" He moved towards her in a predatory manner. Bonnie quickly backed away. Damon face became like stone again as he stared pointedly at her heaving chest, making sure she got the point.

Bonnie in turn screamed out in anger and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't come any closer to me!"

Damon raised both eyebrows in mock surprise. "I'm surprised at you, Elena. A girl like you I thought would enjoy the chance with me. I read how you pleased my brother." Damon laughed. " I can tell you I am more experienced than my baby brother, much more." He licked his lips.

Bonnie eyes went wide with fear and disbelief as she moved further away from Damon. "Fine, fine just don't come any closer!" Bonnie said picking up the clothes. She turned her back to him as she looked at the clothing.

A gray faded shirt, three sizes to large for her and equally large brown sweat pants, were in the pile. Glancing back Damon, who still stood watching her, she shuddered. Bonnie swallowed, she had no way out of this and she felt suddenly sick. Then, Damon's cell phone rang. Bonnie was filled with hope that he would leave.

"There are more clothes in that case underneath the window." Damon said with a quick glance down at his cell phone. With one more look at her, he stalked out of the room.

Bonnie sighed with relief and ran to her window, making sure he was really leaving. Satisfied that he really was leaving she quickly changed out of her wet clothes, her haste in fear the man would return. Bonnie felt suddenly tired, both mentally and physically.

Sitting on the bed, Bonnie brought her legs to her chest and crossed her arms over her legs, she rested her forehead on them. Her stomach growled loudly and her arms throbbed with bruises. She closed her eyes wishing to be any place than the one she found herself in at that moment.

(V)

Nervous, Elena watched the dark haired man in front of her as he lead her through the building.

Elijah glanced back at Elena, she was indeed one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. He was offering her this job not only because he truly liked her, but he believed she did have something his company needed though she was still in college.

It shouldn't be to much of a problem introducing her to the rest of the company because they trusted his judgment. They had too, he was the boss after all. The only problem would be with his assistant who he had a brief affair with. The women was in love with him he couldn't return the feelings because he already had someone else on his mind.

Elijah smiled at Elena as they came upon the door to his meeting room. "Are you feel alright, Elena?" He asked.

Elena giving the man her best smile nodded before looking away shyly. "Yes, but I am a little nervous."

He boldly moved his hand to touch the side of her face softly, "no need to worry. You'll do fine." He had plans for her.

Opening the door Elijah nodded to the rest of his staff as they greeted him. "This is Elena from today on she will be working with us."

As he expected everyone greeted Elena with respect already figuring her relationship with the boss.

(V)

Bonnie hadn't realized she had fallen asleep, but now fully awake, she rose from the bed to discover the chain around her ankle now gone. Leaving the hut she looked around no one was in sight.

Now was her chance, she decided to find away away from this crazy man. She had barely sat one foot on the ground when the man named Felipe, she remembered, emerged from behind the hut and frowned at her.

" _You can't leave."_ Felipe signed. She started to pretend she didn't understand sign language but the man seemed desperate to get her to stop. " _Mister said so. You can't leave._ " He signed again.

The hope Bonnie had just felt melted and she started walking back to the hut.

Felipe quickly darted around to hold up his hands.

Bonnie raised an eye brow as she turned to stare at the little man.

"You must bath." Felipe signed before he pointed at a small building a few feet away.

Frowning, Bonnie went towards it and looked inside. She saw a large basin filled with water. A idea came to her.

"Where did this water come from?" She asked a plan forming in her mind.

Felipe looked confused by the question. "The river." He signed.

Smiling wide, she thanked Felipe before telling him she would take her bath now. A river. Bonnie thought excitedly. A river meant houses close by, usually anyway. She hoped.

Peeking from the door she watched as Felipe lingered around a bit outside the hut before finally getting bored and wondering away. Not wasting any time, Bonnie dashed from the building and into the forest. It took her ten minutes to figure out she was lost.

Damon, touching Felipe on the shoulder, was only slightly amused as the little man jumped ten feet into the air. "Is she bathing?" He asked.

Felipe nodded pointing at the hut.

"How long has she been in there?" He asked.

Felipe shrugged. "Twenty minutes." He signed.

Damon eyes narrowed at Felipe, who flinched.

Walking towards the hut Damon banged on the door frame. "Hurry up!" He shouted. His jaw ticked when he received no answer.

Slamming the door open, he stared at the empty room his anger boiling over. Turning on Felipe, who eyes now were large, he glared at him. "Go find her. Now!" he shouted.

When he got his hands on her he promised she would be sorry she had tired to get away. Damon hit an unsuspecting tree with his fist. "Elena!" He shouted angrily.

Bonnie flinched upon hearing the angry shout from behind her. Obviously she hadn't gotten as far away as she had thought. Running down a steep hill she tripped over a unseen root and went tumbling down. She landed her left elbow slamming into a rock making a harsh cracking noise.

Letting out a loud moan of pain, Bonnie rolled onto her back, holding her aching bleeding elbow she couldn't stop her tears from falling. She was aware that she should get up and start running again, but the pain in her arm wouldn't let her move.

She laid there for almost five minutes, breathing shakily in and out of her mouth when the sound of feet crunching over fallen leaves came from behind her. She was yanked to her feet by her hurt elbow. She gasped and winced loudly as the white hot pain shot up her arm.

Seeing the girl eyes fill with such pain Damon looked at the bleeding mess her arm was in. It looked bad, but he decided that's what the girl deserved for disobeying him. "Are you going to listen to me now?" Damon asked, shaking the crying girl.

The pain pushing any fight she had left out of her, she nodded like a child who had did something bad.

Damon let go of her hurt arm and took her other arm, he began leading her back to her hut. Sitting her onto her bed, Damon sighed. Pulling a first aid kit from under the bed, he opened it and removed disinfectant and bandages and began to clean her arm.

With all the blood gone, Damon could see the damage. A large gash over her elbow with a dark purple bruise over it. It didn't seem broken.

Bonnie watched Damon, and winced when he sprayed disinfectant on her arm. She was confused, confused that he was helping her with her wound.

Seeing Bonnie watching him, Damon finished wrapping her arm she let it drop carelessly. Bonnie glared at him as she bit back a wince.

"Don't think just because I helped you I'm being nice." He said standing fully. "Your wound getting infected and you dying isn't a part of my plan. I plan on keeping you around and suffering for a long time, Elena."


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie alone now, in her prison let the emotions she had kept bottled up all day show. Balling herself up like a small child, she cried like a baby. Her confidence, defiance, and anything else that kept her going in this hell had abandoned her. Her sobs echoed throughout the hut, escaping the hut and seeping through the trees. Bonnie didn't care if her captor heard her, and thought he had broken her. She simply did not care anymore.

She hated him so much and she didn't even know what his name was. She was aware he was Stefan's brother, but her college classmate had never mentioned having a brother. Maybe he had told Elena but the information had never reached her. She wondered if Stefan was on the island, if so, why hadn't he come to speak to her? She had questions she wanted to ask but she was sure she wouldn't get any answers. Why had this man wanted to capture Elena? Why did he seem to hate her so much? What was he planning to do to her?

Bonnie decided she wouldn't give up, but for tonight she would let herself cry.

(V)

Bonnie found a lot things creepy, but on top of that list would be waking up to find someone staring down at you. Instinctively, Bonnie rolled away from the blue eyes only mere inches from her face. She landed on the ground hard, her hurt elbow smacking against the ground.

"Ah!" Bonnie winced sharply, hugging her arm to her.

Looking over the bed at the smiling man, who seemed quite happy to see her in pain, she glared. "You're a bastard! Why in the hell are you standing over me like a creep while I sleep?" Bonnie shouted angrily.

The man was obviously amused.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to you," he said as he pretended to think. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Unless you want me to?" Bonnie shuddered in disgust. The look on her face only made him laugh.

Truth was, Damon had just entered the room, upon seeing that the girl was about to stir, he had gotten close to her face just to get the reaction he wanted out of her.

Bonnie thinking that Damon was about to do something, because his eyes were tracing over her body, she shrieked in disgust and stood. "Don't you dare touch me!" she hissed out. "If you do I'll-"

"You'll what?" Damon asked bluntly, face suddenly serious.

Bonnie had nothing to say, so she said nothing. Instead she raised her chin and looked away. Damon , deeming the look submissive, took her injured arm and started to pull her out the door.

"Ouch! Let me go I can walk on my own," Bonnie half winced, half whimpered, prying her arm from his grip with little difficulty. Damon made no move to get it back.

"Sit." He commanded Bonnie once they were on the small porch of the hut.

Bonnie glared at him, but did as told and sat at the small table. She watched as Damon sat a bowel of apples in front of her.

"Eat." He ordered. Bonnie looked away from the bowel of apples, chin raised. He might have her captured but she could still have her pride.

A few minutes later when her stomach growled, she took one of the apples and bit into it. She ate it because she wanted too, not because he ordered her too. She finished it in seconds then reached for a second one.

"This is the last meal I will be supplying for you." Damon said watching the girl devour another apples, eyes dull. "You will have to find your own from now on."

Bonnie looked at him confused, but finished one more apple. "What do you mean?"

Damon once again took hold of Bonnie's arm and yanked her behind him, leading her through the woods until a chicken coop came into view. He led her to the opening and pointed inside.

A fat hen sat inside and stared back at them with black, beady little eyes. Bonnie not sure what this meant looked up at Damon who was looking down at her.

"I don't understand." She finally said slowly.

"Take the eggs, feed yourself."

Bonnie looked at the hen who seemed to be saying 'Take one of my eggs and I'll peck your hand until I take off a finger.' She looked at the man again, seeing he was slightly smirking at her. She swallowed thickly. So this was his game, then?

Bonnie took a breath then reached into the pen. Her first time was unsuccessful and Bonnie was pecked. Bonnie winced loudly and quickly withdrew her hand, and hugged it to her chest and looked at Damon again. He in turn just stared at her, one dark brow raised. Bonnie nibbled on her lip, looking back at the fuming chicken.

Bonnie reached in again and again her efforts resulted in a bleeding hand. Then on her seventh try she was successful, one little egg was now clutched in her hand. Seeing the egg in her hand Bonnie couldn't help but smiling a happy, proud smile. "I got it, I got it!" She said excitedly bouncing up and down. She turned to Damon in triumph but his blank expression deflated her mood.

Bonnie frowned and stuck the egg into one of her over sized pockets. After she got the other eggs with a lot more ease. Next, Damon took her to a open field a little ways away from the chicken coop.

"This will be your garden." Damon explained. Felipe showed up only a moment later as if beckoned.

"I got the tool you wanted me to get." Felipe signed and handed it to Damon.

Damon took it from Felipe handing it to Bonnie who stared at it in confusion.

"What do I do with this?" Bonnie questioned, rubbing her aching elbow.

"You clear out all the grass for you can start your garden." Damon explained as if she were stupid.

Bonnie looked at the small tool in her hand and the large empty field around her. "Are you crazy?"

Damon glared at her, "No Elena, I am very sane." He looked at Felipe, "bring me a chair."

One hour later Bonnie drenched in sweat and mouth and throat felt as if she had been swallowing sand. Damon watched her and drank from a pitcher of water, letting some of it fall down his chin, wasting it.

"Ah! That was good!" He boasted finishing the pitcher.

Bonnie looked at the tool in her hand and thought about throwing it at his head. Instead, she huffed loudly starting to work faster she would show him for sure.

(V)

"I think we should use rare diamonds for our project cover." A young man with glasses and slicked back brown hair said.

"Diamonds, really?" A women asked with curly brown asked.

Everyone looked at Elijah his idea. Elijah thought for a little while, "What do you think Elena?" Elijah asked smiling.

Elena smiled nervously, "I think it's a good idea. There are many different types of diamond." Elena recited.

"Yeah and I read about this very successful diamond mine down south. It's owned by a young man, my sister's boyfriend is his business partner I'm sure I could get him to give us a tour of his island for the magazine." An older man said.

"Then it's settled." Elijah said. "Tori get in contact with your friend and see when he is open."

(V)

The young women searched around Damon's home, it didn't seem anyone was home.

Felipe tapped the dark haired women peeking into his boss's house on the shoulder, making her jump."Kasey what are you doing here?" He signed.

She rolled her eyes at him."I came looking for Damon is he home?" She questioned, voice full of disdain.

Felipe frowned at the women, "You're not suppose to be here." He warned.

Kasey rolled her eyes and walked towards Felipe touching his face lightly and circling around him. "Have you missed me Felipe?" She asked right into his ear.

Felipe shook his feelings for the woman off and glared at her. "If Damon finds you here he will send you back."

"Who's going to tell him?" She asked softly.

Felipe shook his head looking away from Kasey.

"Felipe!" Damon called from outside. Felipe turned and watched Damon come up the stairs. "Go take her some water. I'm going to take a shower."

Felipe glanced around him to find Kasey gone.

"Did you hear me Felipe?" Damon asked.

Felipe nodded. This couldn't be good.

Felipe watched as the girl drunk her water, feeling eyes behind him he turned, only to find nothing. He looked back at the girl who was now watching him with a calculating look. He did not enjoy such a look.

"I'm really not Elena." She told him as if he could do anything about it even if he did believe her. Ignoring her, Felipe left, he had other jobs to do.

Bonnie watched Felipe leave with growing dread and hopelessness. She turned and went back into her hut. She sat on her bed for a moment before laying down. She was ready to sleep and dream of escape, but was interrupted by a furious looking women storming into the hut, scaring her rigid.

The women didn't say anything, but came in pulled her up then slapped her across the face. Stunned, Bonnie stared at the women in shock.

"How dare you sleep with my Damon!" The women screamed, eyes dancing. "He's mine! Mine!" Kasey shouted slapping Bonnie again.

Bonnie pushed the woman's hand away from her quickly, "Damon?" Who was this lady and who in the hell was Damon?

"Don't play dumb!" She went to slap Bonnie again but this time Bonnie caught her hand.

Then it clicked, "Damon must be that jerk's name." She said to herself, letting go of the woman's hand.

Kasey attacked her, tackling her onto the ground her hands went around the smaller girl's neck. "How dare you sleep with Damon!" She shouted enraged and obviously crazed.

Bonnie struggled under the women desperately until finally she was able to get away. Backing away from the women as far as she could, Bonnie held onto her neck as she tried pull air back into her lungs.

"Really I don't have a fucking clue what in the hell you're talking about!" Bonnie coughed. "I'm not sleeping with Damon, I'm his prisoner! You have to believe me." She begged.

Kasey breathed heavily out of her nose, seeming to calm down a little, finally really noticing Bonnie's dirty clothes and messy hair. She was sure Damon wouldn't pick that over her.

"Why would Damon keep you prisoner?" Kasey asked still glaring at her.

"He thinks I'm Elena-" Bonnie was interrupted.

"Elena? The girl who caused his brother's suicide?" Kasey asked.

Bonnie blinked. "Suicide? Stefan?" Bonnie couldn't believe that. The woman must be mistaken.

Kasey shrugged. "If you don't believe me, follow me, I'll show you." She lead Bonnie out of the hut, through the forest, and along the beach until she and the woman came to a large white tomb. Bonnie stared at the picture and the name on the grave her heart breaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Back in the hut Bonnie sat on her bed her she covered her face with her hands. In shock because of her friend's death. She also realized what had caused Damon to hate Elena so much, made Bonnie feel hopeless. The thought that Stefan had indeed killed himself, and over the selfishness of her cousin made Bonnie feel that it was some how her fault. She had after all introduced them.

 **1 year ago**

Bonnie was amazed by his talent. How in his painting he had captured every detail of her face on paper. He had been a million times better than her.

"That's great Stefan! It looks just like me." She smiled at the brown haired boy. "Mine didn't come out right at all." She laughed.

The pair had been assigned to draw each others face strictly from memory. A test the teacher gave at the beginning of the school year. To draw a complete stranger's face from memory.

Stefan looked at the painting of him a little amused. "My eyes are a little large for my face, don't you think?" He asked with a large smile.

Bonnie blushed. "It's the one part of you that I seemed to remember the most."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah a lot of people say that." She had appreciated the fact that he hadn't mentioned her practically gushing over his eyes.

"It's still pretty good." He complimented her.

"Drawing isn't really my thing." Bonnie said with a sigh and waved her hand dismissively.

Stefan only shook his head and smiled as he gathered his things. "What is your thing than?" He asked, seeming genuinely curiously. Stefan had always been like that, genuinely interested in people. That had been something she had liked about him.

Bonnie picking up her books, shrugged. "I don't have a clue."

"That's fine." Stefan said. "Do you want to go eat lunch with me?"

Bonnie blushed harder. "I'm suppose to meet my friend for lunch." She said.

Stefan shrugged. "Invite her along, or him," he said. "Meet me at the school gates in ten." With that he left.

Bonnie finding Elena and telling her about having lunch with Stefan Elena had at first refused, but when Bonnie begged a little, the girl finally caved.

Finding Stefan at the front gates that day, any and all hope that Bonnie had of her being with Stefan was squashed when she saw the gaped mouth and wide eyed look that transformed Stefan's face when he saw Elena. Elena wasn't one to turn down a good looking man, no matter her friend's feelings.

 **Now**

She had introduced them, so it was her fault. She had saw the way Stefan had looked at Elena. And she knew what Elena could do to a man. Even though their relationship had lasted the longest out of all Elena's relationships before before, Bonnie had hoped Elena really liked Stefan.

Kasey watched the girl fall apart in front of her, blankly, mind on how to get the girl away from Damon. She didn't need any distraction in her way.

"You really aren't Elena are you?" Kasey asked, crossing her arms and furrowing her brows.

Bonnie looked at Kasey, finally remembering she was there. Bonnie stood quickly, "You have to help me get out of here." Bonnie swallowed harshly, eyes wide and desperate, "please."

Kasey nodded and began to pace. "You better bet I do. But how?" She considered, rubbing her chin.

Bonnie bit her lip as she watched Kasey pace, she really hope Kasey would help her.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Kasey said suddenly heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Bonnie called out, not wanting to be left alone and run the risk that Kasey wouldn't return.

"What? I said I will help you and I will." Kasey snapped at her.

Bonnie nodded, eyeing the woman, unsure. "I mean what's your name? Who are you to Damon?"

Kasey smiled, "I'm Kasey, Damon's wife." She started to leave then paused again. "Don't tell anyone you saw me if you want my help."

Bonnie nodded and watched the woman go before she collapsed on the bed, body shaking. All she wanted to do was sleep. She couldn't believe that crazy guy had a wife.

"So his name is Damon." She said to herself before falling into a restless sleep.

 **WWW**

Damon kicked the sleeping form of Felipe who was sleeping on the steps of his prisoner's hut. The little man fell from the steps landing on the ground hard.

Damon shook his head went past him, intent on waking his prisoner in the most humiliating way possible, only to find the room empty.

He turned on Felipe who was already gone smelling the danger. Cursing Damon began searching for the stupid girl. He couldn't understand why she didn't understand there was no way off his island.

He found her watering the garden he had forced her to start. He narrowed his eyes at her. What was she up to now?

Intent on finding out, he went towards her only for her to drop the water container and start back towards the hut. Ignoring him. He smirked in surprise.

Bonnie cracked the eggs letting them drop into the hot pan she started to scramble them. She was very aware of the tall blue eyed man watching her.

She was sure she had surprised him by not running away. Good! She decided to play along until Kasey could find her a way out. She was sure her little act would mess with his mind a little, which was an added bonus. She almost laughed when the man came to stand beside her.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked.

Bonnie didn't look at him. "Cooking. What does it look like, Damon?" She asked.

Silence followed her words. The silence stretched for so long, it almost made her look up. Her arm was yanked back painfully, causing to look up at him, wide eyed. She winced sharply.

"How in the hell did you find out my name?" The anger in his voice only fueled Bonnie's along with the pain he was causing to her arm.

"The same person who told me Stefan's dead!" Bonnie shouted, rage and sadness tinting her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" Damon pushed her down harshly. Her backside smacked roughly against the wood floor and her hands skinning, her teeth clinked together.

"That's none of your damn business!" His voice almost sounded like a growl.

Bonnie glared back heatedly. "None of my concern?" She shouted, voice cracking with disbelief. "He was my friend too. And your blaming me for his death! I think it is my business."

Damon snatched Bonnie from the ground and dragged her to inside the hut. Throwing her onto the bed. His face was twisted in rage and madness.

"Yes I blame you!" He shouted, pointing at her. "I think it's time your taught a true lesson!" He forced her down onto the bed he laid on top of her ripping her shirt. Her heart pounded painfully inside her chest. This could not be happening. She didn't think he was this bad, an asshole, yes. But not bad enough to hurt her like this.

She struggled under him, pause racing, "You can't do this. Get away from me! Get off. Get off." She howled.

Not listening, Damon pinned her arms above her head,then he was pushed from atop of her.

"You lied to me you slut!" Kasey shouted coming in on what she thought was a mutual thing. "You do want him!" She began to attack Bonnie, her hands around the darker woman's neck.

Surprised by the sudden intrusion. Damon stared at Kasey. "Kasey?" He asked before realization that the girl was being choked to death by Kasey set in.

He yanked Kasey off of Bonnie and carried the struggling woman out of the hut. "Felipe!" He shouted. The little man came running seeing Kasey he felt he would be in trouble for this.

"Take her somewhere else! I don't want to see her around her again, now go!" He threw the struggling woman at Felipe. Who had a lot of trouble dragging the women away.

Glancing back at the hut he shook his head as he forced himself to calm down. His cell phone rang. "Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

"These are so pretty!" Elena said looking threw the class container at the very expensive pearl jewelry.

"Which one do you like the most?" Elijah asked. Elena pointed to to one with three large pearls on it.

"He should be here soon." A man came in seeing the costumers. "I'm sorry for the long wait but it seems hes coming from his private island." The man explained.

"It's fine." Elijah said. "We will have to leave soon though."

About thirty minutes later the store manager looked at Elijah apologetically. "I've called him many times I can't get a answer."

Elijah nodded. "I guess we will have to reschedule."

The manager nodded and followed them out. "Sorry again." He watched them get into the taxi van and it pull out. As soon as it pulled out a silver car pulled in.

"Wait!" He shouted at the van but it was already far away.

Damon got out of the car. "Are they still here Tor?" He asked.

Tor shook his head pointing at the disappearing van. "What happened?" he asked his boss.

Damon ran a hand threw his hair. "My boat ran out of gas then my phone dropped in the water. Will they reschedule?" He asked. He was going to be pissed if Elena was the reason he lost a customer.

* * *

For a week straight Damon would find Bonnie working on her garden, then going to cook her break fest. He was sure the girl was up to something. No, he knew it for a fact. The thing that gave it away the most, was she would do anything he told her to. He was sure she and Kasey were planning something. Concocting a little scheme. That was alright thought because he could plan to.

"Did you go get what I told you to?" Damon asked Felipe. Felipe handed Damon the herb a little confused why he wanted him to get it. "This will help me see what your plan really is Elena."

Bonnie looked at Damon who had dragged a small fold out bed and set it in front of the door of her hut.

"Why are you doing this again?" She asked, uneasy, especially after his little stunt a few days before.

"Making sure you don't try to escape again." Damon explained laying down onto the bed.

"How could I escape? Remember there is no way from this island." Bonnie said very disturbed at the idea that she would have to share a room with him. Knowing he could show up at any moment already put her on edge and made it hard for her to sleep.

Damon just shrugged.

"I snore." Bonnie tried lamely.

Damon fluffed his pillow and ignored her as he laid down.

Finding it impossible to sleep with the man in the room, Bonnie stared at him. "Hey!" She whispered harshly. Damon in turn rolled over, back facing her.

Bonnie sitting up fully, watched him. "Is he really asleep?" She asked herself. Laying back down she watched him until she couldn't stay awake anymore.

Waking up to the sound of a wood pecker pecking, Bonnie sat up and looked around the room. Bonnie was surprised to find Damon still laying in the same spot, asleep. He hadn't attacked her in the middle of the night as she had imagined.

Getting up, Bonnie tapped him on the shoulder and he shrugged her hand away. She tapped him again harder. He still didn't move.

Sighing softly, Bonnie tried to step over him to get outside only for her arm to be pulled back. "Ouch!" She shouted. She looked back at Damon who was looking up at her with sleepy blue eyes.

"Going some place?" He asked.

"Yeah, I gotta pee." She said yanking away.

Damon coughed. "Go get me some water. I don't feel very good."

Bonnie huffed. "Yes sir!" Bonnie mocked and ran to the out house to get his water.

Returning a few minutes later with his water, she saw that he had fallen asleep and that his breathing had increased. Setting the water down, she started to feel his forehead then yanked her hand back realizing who she was about to touch.

"Felipe!" She shouted instead. Searching around for the little man not finding him, she returned to Damon.

Reluctantly she felt his forehead and was surprised at how hot it was. Bonnie stood there for almost ten minutes, before deciding what to do. She fought with herself and listed all of the reason she should just ignore him. Sick or not. But that simply wasn't who Bonnie was.

Wetting a rag, she laid it on top of Damon's head she then left to find something for him to eat. Finding some herbs she remembered was used to lower fevers, she made some soup for him.

She made him sit up. "Come on, Damon, sit up. You have to eat this."

Damon let her help him up. "What is this?" He asked holding her wrist stopping her from putting the spoon with the foul smelling stuff in his mouth.

Bonnie huffed. "It's not poison."

Glaring at her he let her put it into his mouth. He spit it back out.

"I thought you said it wasn't poison!" He shouted, rubbing his tongue with his hand.

Bonnie laughed at his reaction. He looked like a child. "It's not."

"It tastes horrible!" Damon said.

"Stop acting like a baby!" Bonnie glared at him sternly."Eat it." She said putting more onto her spoon.

Damon eyed the stuff for a moment before allowing Bonnie to feed him the whole bowel just to prove he wasn't a baby.

Bonnie spent the whole day taking care of Damon and after many hours got his fever to break. It was late in the night and she wouldn't allow herself to sleep until she was sure his fever had broken.

Climbing into bed Bonnie smiled happy and quickly fell asleep.

Damon, making sure the girl was asleep, threw the rag from his head he sat up and stared at the girl. "Why hasn't she ran?" He wondered aloud. He was confused why was this girl taking care of him. She should have made of run for it by now. Why was she selflessly helping me? Suddenly her words came to mind. _"I'm not Elena."_ His stomach sank.

He shook that idea away, this had to be a trick of hers. He reached under his pillow he pulled out the herb taring a leaf he stuck it in his mouth chewing it. He would let this play out a few more days.

Bonnie sat up in the morning and went over to Damon and felt his forehead again, finding it hotter than it was the day before. Surprised, she went to step over him again to go get a wet rag for his head but was once again held back.

"I gotta pee." He said a weird smile on his face. Bonnie surprised by the smile, it took her awhile before she realized he wanted help up.

Bonnie watched him stumble from the room wondering if she should have went with him. Looking down at his bed and seeing a small piece of green Bonnie raised the pillow up recognizing the herb. She shook with anger.

Hearing him return she shoved the herb under the pillow making her face blank.

Falling onto the bed Damon looked at her, he coughed. "Can you go get me some water?"

Bonnie smiled sweetly and stepped over him. Returning moments later, Bonnie dumped the bucket of water over Damon's head.

"What the hell?" Damon jumped up with a furious shout.

"You're unbelievable!" Bonnie shouted pulling out the herb. "Pretending to be sick to see if I would run away, that was your plan, right?"

Damon in shock recovered quickly, "So you was aware the whole time? I should have guessed a person like you wouldn't care for someone else for their benefit alone." He yelled.

"You're right, I did!" Bonnie lied her anger controlling her. "Your wrong though! You don't have a clue what kind of person I am!"

Both breathing heavily stared at each other, then in frustration, Damon pushed past Bonnie. That day the hate between them grew. But something else inside them for each other was born.


End file.
